Elle
by Oignon-chan
Summary: Elle, c'est Hinata. Elle est allé à cette fête. Elle se retrouve sur une île déserte avec ses "camarades". Ceux dont elle devra se débarasser pour survivre. Y arrivera t-elle ?
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo mina-san ! Je poste pour la première fois sur fanfiction, mais ce ne sont pas mes débuts en matières de fictions, j'en ai d'autre sur Skyrock. En parlant de ça, je dédies cette fiction à Nii-san (il se reconnaîtra) car c'est grâce à lui que cette fiction a vu le jour. Oui, je me suis inspirée de sa communauté Naruto appelée "CommuneNaruto" (tout bêtement -'), c'est sur Sky', allez jeter un coup d'oeil !Et je la dédie également à Mme Red, celle qui me sert de soeur. Merci infiniment de me lire, Ja nya ! **

**Chapitre1 : Réveil.**

Jour 1

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, se demandant d'où venait ce bruit. Elle se leva du sol froid et carrelé sur lequel elle avait dormi. Elle constata avec effroi qu'elle se trouvait dans le noir, et qu'un horrible mal de crâne la gagnait. Où se trouvait t-elle ? Elle chercha la porte à tâtons et après plusieurs chutes trouva ce qui semblait être une clenche. Mais à peine eu t-elle le temps de tirer sur la poignée que la lumière s'alluma. Elle n'était donc pas seule. D'un geste plus qu'humain, elle recula. La peur la gagnait. Autour d'elle une dizaine de personnes la regardait, suspicieux. Mais pourquoi n'avait elle pas réfléchit avant d'aller à cette stupide fête ? Pourquoi ? Pour vivre. Simplement. Mais là, elle aurait préféré mourir. C'est avec beaucoup de mal qu'elle se releva, toujours sous des regards inconnus. Pour ne pas les croiser, elle détailla la pièce. Spacieuse. Les tableaux qui ornaient les murs donnaient à l'endroit un air majestueux. Le sol en parquet ciré, recouvert d'un tapis orné de motifs royaux mettait en évidence un magnifique bureau en bois sculpté. Au plafond, deux immenses lustres en cristal entouraient la pièce d'une lumière douce. Des rideaux de soie recouvraient de superbes baies vitrées. Hinata ne pouvait être qu'émerveillée devant un tel décor. Mais l'angoisse la tira bientôt de sa rêverie. Elle se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, complètement perdue, et faisait l'objet de l'attention de presque tout le monde. Presque de tout le monde, oui, parce qu'il y en avait, qui comme elle il y 5mins, se trouvaient endormis par terre. Elle pris son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivée en face de celle-ci, elle entendit derrière elle des gens chuchoter. Elle ne savait pas si c'était d'elle qu'ils parlaient, mais une chose était sûre, elle voulait sortir de là au plus vite. Elle tira sur la poignée et sortit sans plus de cérémonie. Elle arriva au milieu d'un immense couloir. Le sol était revêtu d'un tapis rouge sang et les murs d'un carrelage d'un blanc immaculé. Le tout était éclairé par de magnifiques chandeliers. De nombreuses portes s'offraient à elle. Mais comme elle ne savait où aller, elle prit la première porte à droite. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était époustouflant. Elle venait de franchir la porte d'une bibliothèque. Si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça. Elle se dit, que même la bibliothèque municipale de sa ville était moins grande. Des étagères remplies de livres s'étalaient à perte de vue. D'immenses tables trônaient au milieu de la pièce éclairées par de jolies lampes blanches. De magnifiques candélabres illuminaient la bibliothèque demeurée silencieuse. Là au moins, elle serait à l'abri des regards. Elle s'avança en titubant, toujours secouée par la fête de la veille. Elle longeait maintenant les pans de livres et tomba nez à nez avec…

« - Itachi !S'écria t-elle.

-Hi-Hinata ? Qu'est tu fous là ?

-J'en sais rien, me suis réveillée, par terre, dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas.

-Oh, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul alors.

-Qu-quoi, s'étrangla t-elle, toi aussi ?

Il soupira.

-Oui…ça m'a fait bizarre, mais l'endroit est classe, alors, j'en profite.

-Moi, j-j'ai les j'tons. Mais je suis contente d'avoir trouver quelqu'un que je connais !

- Oui, moi aussi, dit-il.

-Bon et bien, à-à plus…

-Ouai, bye. »

Elle le vit s'éloigner, encore et encore. Pendant un instant la peur qu'elle ressentait avait disparue, mais elle refit surface. Hinata se retrouva de nouveau seule. Et c'est avec beaucoup de courage qu'elle cria :

« -Itachi !

Il se retourna.

-Vuii ?

-Tu…euh…voilà…euh…enfin…tu-tu voudrais pas rester a-avec m-moi ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix sur-aigu.

-J'attendais que tu me le demandes.

Ils parlaient, tout en marchant. Arrivés devant une porte, ils se regardèrent et décidèrent de l'ouvrir. Tout deux pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine. C'était une grande pièce couleur crème avec un mur dallé de pierres beiges. De nombreux meubles verts s'accordaient parfaitement avec le décor et la gazinière prouvait leur hypothèse. Dans un coin, se trouvait un magnifique frigo américain blanc. Itachi s'avança et entreprit de l'ouvrir.

-Wahou, j'ai trop la dalle !

-A-attend, i-il est peu être piègé…murmura Hinata.

-Meuh non. Et puis, avoue que tu as faim toi aussi.

-N-non.

Son ventre la trahi, il gronda si fort qu'il résonna dans la pièce.

-T'as pas faim, hein ?

-S-si, un peu dit-elle dans un couinement à peine perceptible.

-Bon, alors, montre-nous ce que tu caches frigidaire ! S'écria Itachi avec bonne humeur.

La porte de frigo coulissa et laissa apparaître un garde manger extra ordinaire, du saumon, du fois gras, de la dinde, des fruits divers et variés, des yaourts et tout ce qui peut être mangeable. Nos deux pommés n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises, ils n'avaient pas encore ouvert la porte du congélateur. Mais cela de tarda pas. Ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du congelo était totalement différent. Des vingtaines de pizzas, des pots de glaces de différents parfums, des plats instantanés…Les nouveaux arrivants disposaient du confort absolu, de quoi faire pâlir les gens de leur entourage.

-Alors, Hinata, tu veux quoi ?

-Euh…un-un sandwich ?

-Tu te fous de moi ? S'écria Itachi.

-N-non, répondit-elle timidement.

-Regarde, il y plein de chose géniale dans ce frigo ! Approche et choisis quelque chose digne de ce nom.

-D-d'accord.

Elle décida de prendre de la dinde mais, pour cela, il lui fallait une assiette. Elle fit demi-tour et se mit à chercher dans les placards. Le premier était rempli de tasses, de verres et de ramequins. Le deuxième de paquets de sucre, de farine, enfin tout ce qui pouvait être nécessaire pour la préparation d'un gâteau. Elle ouvrit le troisième et tomba sur des paquets, de bonbons, de biscuits, sur des tablettes de chocolat mais pas d'assiettes. Après trois placards rempli de choses diverses et variées, elle trouva enfin son bonheur. De belles assiettes en porcelaine bleues et blanches, avec des fleurs de cerisier peintes dessus. Elle en saisit une et se dirigea vers le frigo. Après plusieurs minutes à essayer d'arracher une cuisse à cette pauvre volaille, elle chercha avec Itachi un endroit pour s'asseoir.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas hésitant vers la pièce d'à côté. La cuisine étant ouverte, il n'y avait pas de porte à franchir. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une imposante salle à manger. Au milieu de celle-ci trônait une immense table en bois massif, entourées de chaises vernies. La décoration était sobre. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet lustré, sur lequel était posé un tapis duveteux. Les magnifique baies vitrée qui donnaient sur le jardin extérieur étaient entourées d'épais rideaux de velours bordeaux. De majestueux lustres en diamant, donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse. Derrière la table, on distinguait une splendide cheminée en pierres d'époque.

-Oooh, c'est beau...s'émerveilla Hinata.

-Ben quoi, j'ai la même chose chez moi.

Elle se retourna vers Itachi, perplexe.

-Ben quoi ? Dit-il d'un air détaché.

-Rien.

Ils rigolèrent et allèrent s'asseoir dans la bonne humeur. Après s'être remplis la panse, ils décidèrent d'aller explorer le reste de la demeure.

**Voilà, cher lecteurs, c'est la fin du premiers chapitre. Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices (surtout n'oublions pas les filles, elles sont indispensables), je me suis enfin décidée à publier le 2nd chapitre. Etant plongée dans Harry Potter, je ne trouvais guère le temps pour "Elle." . Je m'en excuse. **_

_**Réponse à Minna : Si ne comprends pas, c'est parce que c'est fait exprès ^^, c'est pour laisser du suspense. Je ne voulais pas déballer tout le mystère dès le début. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'expliquerai tout bientôt, d'ailleurs, je pense que ce sera dans le 3ème chapitre. Dans celui là, Hinata dévoile ce qu'elle recent et prend compte de certaines choses. Je n'en dévoilerai pas plus. En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir lu mon 1er chapitre et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture X)**_

**Elle.**

**Chapitre 2**

-C'est sombre ici, où sommes nous ? Demanda Hinata.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Ils étaient perdus. Mais plus pour longtemps. Itachi alluma la lumière. Ils retinrent leurs souffles. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient n'était autre qu'une salle de bain blanche. L'un des murs était dallé de carreaux blancs et bleus. Une magnifique baignoire en porcelaine immaculée se tenait contre l'un des murs. Sur un autre, on pouvait apercevoir une douche en émail. Dans cette pièce, il y avait aussi un lavabo, un bidet et bien sûr, les toilettes. Au dessus du lavabo, un immense miroir rendait l'endroit plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà. Enfin, dans un coin, se trouvait une grande étagère contenant tout le nécessaire pour la toilette. Hinata fût étonnée, car sur le lavabo étaient disposées plusieurs brosses à dents neuves. Ils ne remarquèrent que plus tard, qu'une porte donnait sur une autre pièce. Timidement, Hinata la poussa.

-Itachi, v-viens voir !

-Quoi ? Soupira t-il.

-Regarde.

Il appuya sa tête contre le rebord de la fenêtre et observa la pièce attentivement.

-Hey, une chambre et alors, t'en as jamais vu ou quoi ?

- Im-Imbécile. Je ne sais pas à qui appartient ce manoir mais apparemment, il compte nous garder ici.

-Mais non, si on veut s'en aller, on s'en va. On cherchera la porte d'entrée tout à l'heure.

-D'accord.

Il entrèrent dans la dite chambre. Elle était simple mais classe. Le mur en pierres et le sol en moquette donnaient à l'endroit un certain style. De nombreux lits à une place étaient alignés et formaient deux colonnes. Un grand rideau transparent, dissimulait un immense dressing. Plusieurs miroirs étaient disposés un peut partout dans la pièce. Hinata se dirigea vers le dressing, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle était attirée par les vêtements. Ce fut comme dans un rêve, des centaines d'habits étaient accrochés à d'énormes penderies symétriques. Elle s'avança vers l'une d'elles et en sortit au sweat bleu ciel.

-Itachi, tu penses que je peux le prendre ?

-Euh…oui…je suppose.

-Et si-si on me f-fait des re-reproches après ?

-Et ben tu ne le prends pas alors.

-D'accord.

Elle mis de côté son appréhension et prit le sweat avec elle. Sweat qu'elle mit peu de temps après car elle avait froid. Sûrement dût à la peur s'était elle dit. Après-en, tous deux se trouvait dans une pièce, en plein air. Là, ils virent la mer s'étendre à perte de vue.

Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers le balcon qui donnait vue sur la plage et se penchèrent pour voir le reste du décor. A droite, une sorte de forêt amazonienne à gauche, la même chose. Des centaines d'arbres recouvrait l'espace. Soudain, Itachi tiqua.

-Que-qu'est qu'il y a ? Risqua Hinata.

-Eh bien, je n'en suis pas sur, mais je crois que nous sommes sur une île.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et se mit à réfléchir. Une île. La question qu'elle se posait était la suivante Comment s'étaient ils débrouillés pour arriver sur une île, en étant allé à une simple fête au cœur de la ville de Tokyo ? Elle tourna cette question sous angles et après s'être dit qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, elle soupira.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers l'un des immenses fauteuils qui remplissait cette sorte de salon en plein air. C'était une pièce très spacieuse, Hinata venait à peine de le remarquer. Rongée par le remord, elle s'enfonça dans le canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains. Si elle n'était pas allée à cette fête, elle serait en ce moment même, dans sa baignoire. Demain étant un dimanche, elle n'avait donc pas à se rendre au lycée, mais, comment réagirait son père, s'il apprenait que sa fille n'était pas rentrée à la maison.

Mais elle se dit qu'après tout, qu'il ne le remarquerait pas, lui qui ne faisait jamais guère attention à sa fille aînée. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Qu'avait elle fait pour qu'il la renie de la sorte ? Le savait-il au moins ? Elle-même n'en savait rien. Elle empêcha, avec une grande difficulté, les larmes de couler. Elle ne voulait plus être la petite fille peureuse et craintive d'autre fois, Elle voulait changer, oui, car, elle en aurait besoin pour s'échapper d'ici. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, bien décidée à s'en aller. Mais Itachi ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-Tu vas où comme ça ?

-Je m'en vais.

-Pourquoi ? S'indigna-t-il.

-Parce que, je-je n'ai pas en-envi de rester une seconde de plus ici.

Elle sorti en claquant la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tous le monde ! Voici enfin (j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai pas) le chapitre 3 ! Il revèle des choses personnelles sur Hinata et accueil un nouveau personnage important dans la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture à tous !**

Elle.

Chapitre 3.

Elle avait tourné pendant plusieurs minutes, en espérant tomber sur la sorti mais se rendit qu'en fin de compte elle était perdue. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce circulaire remplie de portes. Laquelle choisir ? Elle les regarda attentivement et, après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, elle prit la première à gauche. Elle avait tellement peur, qu'elle l'ouvrit à la volée. Hinata recula d'un pas, ne pouvant ignorer la beauté du lieu. Elle se demanda pendant un instant comment les gens qui avaient fabriqué cet endroit avaient fait pour caser sur une île, une maison qui comportait : Une immense bibliothèque une cuisine, un salon, une salle à manger dignes d'un palace une chambre pour une vingtaine de personnes une salle de bain plus que majestueuse et...une salle de bal. Elle se dit après qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les nombreuses portes du couloir et de la pièce circulaire de tout à l'heure.

Elle s'avança vers le centre de la pièce. Comme une petite fille, elle se mit à tourner, à danser. Pendant un moment, elle oublia ses peurs, ses remords. Elle ne faisait rien d'autre que tourner. Elle s'imaginait danser avec son prince charmant, comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle voulait, comme toute les petite fille, qu'il vienne la chercher sur son beau cheval blanc, elle se voyait danser avec lui. Et aujourd'hui, elle dansait dans une merveilleuse salle de bal, mais sans lui. Lui, elle l'imaginait grand et blond, aux yeux bleus. Elle se rappelle alors son Naruto. Celui qu'elle observait depuis longtemps. Celui dont elle était amoureuse. Celui qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revoir si elle restait ici. Elle revint doucement à la réalité. Abandonnant ses doux songes, elle s'avança vers la sortie. Quand soudain, elle entendit un cri strident. Elle fut prise de sueurs froides. Elle tourna lentement la tête et se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Une femme rempait dans son sang. Hinata se sentit soudain prise de panique. Elle ne savait quoi faire. Son instinct la poussa à se diriger vers la jeune femme.

-Mademoiselle, que-que vous-vous est il arrivé ?

-Venez…m'aider…je…vous…en…supplie…

Hinata s'avança prudemment. Elle essaya d'aider la jeune fille à se lever, en vain. Celle-ci s'accrochait au pantalon de Hinata en la regardant. Un regard suppliant. Vu qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que quelqu'un la retrouve, elle détailla la jeune fille ensanglantée. Elle la connaissait, elle l'avait déjà vu. Elle l'avait vu à la fête. Non, il n'y avait pas que cela, elle s'en souvenait, cette fille aux cheveux roses bonbon, elle l'avait déjà vu en compagnie de Naruto. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'appelait Sakura. Oui, maintenant, elle en était sûre, cette fille était l'ancienne petite amie du blond. Hinata ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, pas parce qu'elle était jalouse, non, elle n'était pas du genre à vouloir du mal au autre, mais parce que cette fille n'était qu'une garce. Oui Sakura, qui d'habitude faisait tout pour l'humilier, se retrouvait à la supplier de l'aider.

Hinata était partagé entre attendre et la regarder souffrir ou l'aider et subir ses moqueries toute sa vie. Cependant, Hinata était une fille douce et ne supportait pas la vision même de la douleur. C'est donc dans un élan de bonté qu'elle passa un bras de la rose autour des ses épaules. Elle s'avança vers la sortie, tout en supportant le poids de la jeune fille. Elle se dit, qu'avec un peu de chance, Sakura changerait d'attitude lorsqu'elles retrouveront les murs de leur lycée. Hinata et son « fardeau » marchèrent pendant un bon moment. La noiraude cherchait une salle de bain, mais elle constata avec effroi, qu'elles s'étaient perdues.

-Je…nous sommes perdues, s'excusa Hinata.

-…

-Il faut que l'on revienne sur nos pas.

-…

-Comment es-tu arrivée ici, au fait ?

-…

Hinata, surprise de ce silence se pencha vers la jeune fille. Et là, elle constata avec effroi que cette dernière n'était plus consciente.

-Hé ! Hé ! Réveille-toi ! Tu ne dois pas t'endormir, tu dois tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelqu'un ! Aller, réveille-toi !

-Hmmm…

-C'est bien, continue !

Sakura ouvrit les yeux.

-Que…où sommes-nous ?

-Je…je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Je suis en train de pisser le sang et tu nous as perdues, c'est ça ?

-Tu n'étais pas consciente il y a encore deux minutes !S'indigna Hinata.

Elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse ce genre de reproches. Surtout de la part d'une fille qu'elle ne pouvait encadrer.

La noiraude, qui était une fille très susceptible, décida de l'ignorer chose, qu'elle savait très bien faire.

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leurs recherches bras dessus, bras dessous, tout ça la bouche close. Elles revinrent sur leurs pas. En effet l'endroit où elles se trouvaient n'était autre que le couloir plein de portes de tout à l'heure. Le couloir plein de portes. Là était le problème. Laquelle prendre ? La noiraude se trouvait confrontée au même dilemme que tout à l'heure. Sauf que là, la vie d'une jeune fille en dépendait. Une garce oui, mais une jeune fille avant tout. Hinata pensa à Naruto. Que dirai son beau blond si il savait que la jeune fille avait abandonné la jeune fille dont il était amoureux ? Elle n'osa y penser. Il la mépriserai et elle ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir.

Elle réfléchi. Elle devait trouver un moyen de ne pas se perdre. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle était allée à la soirée avec un sac. Elle passa la main sur son flan et entra en contact avec l'objet convoité. C'était un sac noir en forme de chat qui avait des yeux jaunes et un air disons…blasé. Elle défi la fermeture éclair et fouilla à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle était au lycée, Hinata avait pour habitude de noter dans un petit carnet les choses qui lui tenait à cœur. C'était à cause de _ce _carnet que tout avait commencé avec Sakura. Oui, un jour, alors qu'elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa salle de classe, elle se fit percuter par un éclair jaune, qui n'était autre que Naruto. Lui, étant un garçon plus que charmant, se baissa et l'aida à ramasser ses affaires.

Flash back 

-Oh, désolé ! Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès !

-Ce n'est pas gra…grave…

Son cœur battait à rompre et son teint changea rapidement de couleur. Qui était-il ? Elle voulu le lui demander mais sa gorge en avait décidé autrement. Stupide gorge ! Pourquoi était elle si timide ?

-Tu vas bien ? L'interrogea t-il.

-…O-oui…

-Je m'appelle Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki ! Et toi ?

-Hi…Hinata Hy…Hyûga…

-Enchanté !

-…

-Bon, écoute, je dois y aller, Sakura m'attend, j'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt ! A plus Hinata !

-A…à plus …

Elle le regarda disparaître à l'angle et parti s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi son petit cœur d'habitude si tranquille, refusait-il de s'arrêter de battre si fort ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ses joues étaient en feu ? Pourquoi ce beau blond la mettait-elle dans tous ses états ? Elle se remémora son sourire, ses merveilleux yeux, sa taille, sa carrure…Elle rougit de plus belle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ses pensées. Elle se rinça la figure et se sécha les mains. La noiraude entreprit de sortir, mais à la place d'ouvrir la porte, elle se la prit dans le nez. A cause du coup plus que violent, elle recula. Une jeune fille s'avança vers elle.

-Alors comme ça, tu fricotes avec _mon _petit ami ?

-Hein ?

-Ne fais pas comme si ce n'était pas vrai ! Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure ! Petite garce…Tu vas me le payer…

-Mais de-de qui tu parles ? S'exclama Hinata.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

-Tu sais, il n'existe pas qu'un seul garçon dans le lycée…

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Mais cette phrase avait franchit ses lèvres sans lui demander son accord. Du coup, elle en paya les conséquences. La gifle arriva sans qu'elle ne la vit venir. Elle parvint tout de même à rester debout. Hinata retint ses larmes comme elle le pouvait, comme une vrai Hyûga.

-Alors, continueras-tu à tourner autour de Naruto ? Demanda la jeune fille tout en se rapprochant du visage de la noiraude.

-Mais non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Je l'ai bousculé et il m'a aidé…

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes, lança une fille blonde. Hein, Sakura, elle essaye de te voler Naruto !

-Mais je vous ai dis que…Se défendit tant bien que mal Hinata.

-Ecoute, je vais être claire. Ne t'approche pas de lui sinon je t'étripe, murmura Sakura près de l'oreille de la noiraude. Oh et tu devrais mettre du fond de teint, cette marque de main te rends encore plus moche. Passe une bonne journée !

Hinata les regarda s'en aller, ébahie. Elle sortit des toilettes discrètement, en vérifiant qu'elles n'étaient pas là. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, elle évita tant bien que mal Naruto. En effet, ce dernier essaya plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation, en vain, elle prétextait toujours un cours. Ce n'est pas qu'elle craignait des représailles mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour une voleuse de petit ami. De plus, elle ne voulait pas que le couple se sépare à cause d'elle.

Seulement Naruto ne voulait lâcher l'affaire. Alors un jour, il l'attrapa alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

-Hey, Hinata…chuchota le blond

-…

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites…

-N-Non ! S'exclama Hinata.

-Arrête de mentir. J'ai fais quelque chose ? C'est parce que je t'ai aidé à ramasser tes affaires ? Ton petit ami nous a vu et il croit que je fricote avec toi, c'est ça ?

Hinata ouvra des yeux tel des balles de tennis. Comment avait-il deviné tout ça ? Enfin, pour elle, ça se passait à l'envers mais bon…La noiraude eu une idée.

-Qu-Comment tu sais ?

-…J'ai dis ça au hasard. Mais c'est vrai ?

-O-Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas…

Le blond baissa la tête, ses yeux devinrent vides.

-Bon, alors, je-je vais te laisser. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse plus d'illusions…

Fin flash-back

Elle laissa échapper une larme et ouvrit son cahier.

* * *

><p><strong>Bientôt le chapitre 4 ! <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! **

**Gros bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oignon-chan n'avait plus d'inspiration. Chaque mot qu'elle essayait de taper sur son clavier était un supplice déchirant qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Que faire d'Hinata, cette jeune fille fragile torturée par ses démons ? Qu'adviendrait-il des autres personnages de la fiction ? Devait-elle les faire mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances ou devait-elle au contraire leur imaginer un destin théâtral et sanguinaire ? Que de questions ! **_**(Copyright by Mme Red, ma soeur, qui s'est amusée alors que je n'étais pas là...)**

**Bon, maintenant, c'est l'auteur qui parle ! Un nouveau personnage s'ajoute à l'équipe et la relation Sakura/Hinata devient encore plus désastreuse que ce qu'elle n'était déjà avant. Mais bon, vous vous douterez que je hais la rose et que cela m'importe peu si elle se fait manger par un serpent (ce qui n'arrivera pas, vu son rôle dans l'histoire). Voilà, trêve de parole et bonne lecture à vous !**

**Elle.**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Elle fit une croix sur la feuille et la déposa sous la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Cela lui permettrait de savoir si oui ou non elle l'avait ouvert. Elle s'avança vers la porte située à coté de celle de la salle de bal. Une grande pièce qui sentait le plastique. De tous côtés, s'alignaient des flippers et des écrans plats. Devant ces écrans géants, se trouvaient des fauteuils en cuir. Entre les deux étaient placées des tables basses en verre. Dans un coin bien éclairé trônait une immense bibliothèque remplie de disques et de vieux jingles. Mais pas que. Sur plusieurs étages étaient posés des boites de jeux vidéos. En effet, en dessous de la plus grande télé se trouvait, gentiment posée, une belle Xbox 360. Seulement, il n'y avait pas que ça. En plein au milieu de la salle étaient disposés des billards et des baby-foot.

Malgré l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour cette pièce, elle trouva préférable de continuer sa quête d'une salle de bain. C'est donc avec entrain qu'elle quitta la pièce avec son boulet sur les épaules. Elles revinrent donc toutes les deux au point de départ, et Hinata fit, comme pour l'autre, une croix qu'elle posa sous la porte. La troisième porte donnait accès à une pièce toute blanche et très lumineuse. Du plafond, tombaient des abat- jours blancs eux aussi qui venaient éclairer une grande table blanche verni. La noiraude pensa de suite à une salle de réunion. Ca, elle connaissait, c'est presque si elle n'était pas née dedans. Oui, à cause de son père, lui qui ne la calculait jamais mais qui pourtant ne cessait de la réprimander. Que penserait-il d'elle maintenant ? Il la déshériterai et ne la considérerait plus comme sa fille. Mais après tout, elle s'en fichait, elle ne l'aimait pas plus que ça, ce vieux gâteux. Et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle quitta la pièce. Elle recommença son rituel et se retrouva maintenant dans un autre lieu.

Un mot pour le décrire ? Immense. Hinata se dit pendant un instant que même la demeure principale de toute la famille Hyûga n'était pas aussi grande que ce manoir. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que là bas, il n'y avait pas de gymnase lorsqu'on ouvrait la porte du couloir. Donc, ce fameux gymnase était composé de nombreux tatamis, poutres, et autre diverses choses utile pour pratiquer la gym et autre sports. Cette pièce lui rappelait les mauvais souvenirs de sport (chose quelque détestait autant qu'elle était souple). Donc, elle s'empressa de sortir.

La pièce suivante fût pour le moment sa préférée. C'était une pièce immense mais très reposante. De nombreux fauteuils somptueux semblaient attendre que l'on vienne poser ses petites fesses dessus. Une sorte de canapé rond cachait un énorme pot dans lequel reposait un palmier. L'autre côté était totalement différent. De beaux rideaux pourpres contrastaient avec les magnifiques fauteuils de jardin blancs. Le tout était décoré avec de nombreuses plantes vertes. La beauté du lieu avait permit à Hinata d'oublier ses problèmes quelques instants. Seulement, elle ne pouvait s'éterniser. Il fallait à tout prix soigner Sakura. Elle sortit rapidement de ce lieu paradisiaque. Elle franchit le pas d'une des autres portes. Celle-ci donnait vu sur des escaliers. C'est avec une certaine appréhension, qu'elle les monta et qu'elle tomba de nouveau nez à nez avec une porte. Mais celle-là était différente, elle était composée de pièce de puzzles de toutes les couleurs. Elle tourna la poignée en forme de macaron et découvrit avec émerveillement une confiserie. Elle poussa un « wow » et entra dans la pièce.

Le lieu était grand et très lumineux. On aurait dit une boutique du futur. Le sol était aménagé avec des morceaux de carrelage violets et bleus qui avaient été disposés de façon aléatoire et éclairés par des lampes à LED. Les murs, eux, étaient recouverts de bonbonnes et d'étagères qui contenaient toutes sortes de sucreries de couleurs et de formes différentes. Le tout était accommodé d'une douce symphonie musicale au caractère majestueux.

Hinata ne sentit pas léger filet de bave qui lui coulait sur le menton.

« -Beurk…Hinata, t'es dégueu, je comprends mieux pourquoi _mon_ Naruto ne t'as pas choisi. Tu ne peux même pas t'empêcher de baver…c'est répugnant…

-… »

La noiraude vira au rouge vif. Se faire ainsi insulter par cette peta*** avait pour conséquences de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette espèce de chose puant la sueur et pleine d'acné ? Pour qui se prenait-elle pour juger Hinata de la sorte ? Une chose était sûre, Hinata était rancunière et elle comptait bien lui faire rentrer ses insultes par autre chose que sa bouche.

« -Sakura ? demanda sarcastiquement la noiraude.

-Hum ?

-Une personne de confiance m'a appris que Naruto lui avait dit que tu était un très mais alors très mauvais coup. Il a aussi rajouté que lorsqu'il t'embrassait, il avait l'impression d'embrasser une ventouse, mais ne le prends pas mal, après tout, ce n'est que la vérité.

-Que…quoi ? Mais ça va pas, qui t'as raconté ça ? Qui est le con qui t'as raconté ça ? Naruto a toujours été très satisfait de nos passages aux toilettes…

-Non, ça c'était pas avec Naruto, c'était avec Kankuro. Mais oui, tu as raison, il avait l'air très satisfait.

-Ooh ! Mais tu es vraiment…

-Réaliste ? Oui je sais. »

Mais avant que Sakura ai eu le temps de répliquer, on ouvrit la porte à la volée qui découvrit un beau jeune homme aux yeux noirs et à la chevelure corbeau. Ses traits fins le rendait plus que séduisant et en faisait craquer plus d'une. Sa silhouette était svelte et des muscles fins mais tout de même développés se dessinaient sous sa chemise noire. Il portait, en taille basse, un jean bleu nuit rehaussé par une ceinture en cuir et était chaussé de converses noires et blanches. La noiraude leva un sourcil et poussa un petit « Oohh » dissimulé par le cri strident que venait de pousser la rose.

-« Sasukee !s'écria Sakura, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Apparemment, je me suis trompé d'endroit. Oh tiens, bonjour Hinata, dit calmement le corbeau.

-Euh…bonjour, prononça Hinata avec une once de surprise dans la voix.

-Bonjour Sasuke !hurla la rose. »

Hinata n'avait jamais eu de très bons rapports avec Sasuke. Il était toujours froid et distant et elle était réservée et passait son temps cachée dans son trou de souris.

Mais elle ne le trouvait ni ennuyeux, ni méchant. Elle s'en fichait, et lui, il n'avait jamais fin de parler ou de s'approcher d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, il s'était adressé à elle comme si il saluait une amie qu'il n'avait vue depuis des lustres. Mais cela ne la gênait pas, là encore elle s'en fichait, et puis, Sasuke avait royalement ignoré Sakura, et Hinata en était plus que ravie. Puis, elle se rendit compte que la rose n'était pas ici pour faire joli, mais parce que toutes deux cherchaient une salle de bain. Elle décida alors de demander à Sasuke de l'aider à transporter son fardeau jusqu'à la salle d'eau la plus proche.

« -Heu, Sasuke ? interrogea la brune.

-Hum ?

-Je l'ai trouvée dans une des salles et elle m'a suppliée de l'aider. Il faudrait la soigner et vite si possible.

-Alors comme ça, tu aides la petite amie de ton amour ? demanda t'il, moqueur.

-Hein ? s'étonna Hinata.

-Elle, c'est bien la petite amie de Naruto ? interrogea Sasuke tout en pointant la rose du menton. »

Hinata vira au rouge et se maudit un instant. Pourquoi était elle tombée sur l'ami/ennemi du blond ? Ces deux là se retrouvaient très souvent ensembles sans vraiment le vouloir, alors qu'ils ne se supportaient pas. D'ailleurs, cela faisait vraiment rire Hinata, car elle appréciait vraiment de voir Naruto et Sasuke rougir lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient parfois dans des positions plus qu'étranges.

« -Je…Non ! s'enflamma la noiraude.

-Vraiment ?

-Et toi alors ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu te retrouves toujours collé à lui et avec lui ? riposta t-elle.

-Tu crois que je le fais exprès ? C'est lui qui me colle aux basques ! s'exclama Sasuke prit de court, même si il affichait son habituel visage impassible. »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Hinata éclata de rire, elle trouvait que leur dispute était stupide. Sasuke la regarda puis arqua un sourire. Sakura, quant à elle regarda Hinata avec une pointe de jalousie et une envie fulgurante de lui exploser sa tête d'ange contre le mur. La voir ainsi plaisanter avec son Sasuke la rendait folle de rage. Mais devant son amour, elle ne ferai aucun écart de conduite.

Le noiraud et la noiraude prirent la rose sur leurs épaules et sortirent de la pièce. Sasuke n'eu aucun mal à trouver la salle tant convoitée.

**Merci à vous chers lecteurs qui continuez à me lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! Pour ceux qui n'osent pas en mettre ou ceux qui n'aime pas ma fiction, laissez moi une review, cela me prouvera que je n'écris pas cette fiction pour rien et ça me servira aussi à corriger mes erreurs. Si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, j'en suis désolée, je fais variment attention à ne pas en faire...J'espère pouvoir vous poster la suite avant la rentrée, gros bisous à tous. **

**Sasuke-kun, alias Oignon-chan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour public, ici radio schtroumpf. Désolée pour le retard, j'étais très occupée par mes révision (vous savez, les révisions où vous bossez comme des malades et qu'au final vous vous retrouver avec la note de 11), m'enfin, voilà, je l'ai pondu ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Réponse à Gemini-Fan : Coucou ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, car je l'aime ma chtite fiction, même si je m'en occupe pas vrament ces derniers temps. Bon, pour ce qui et de Sakura, sache que c'est un personnage que je déteste ! (tu as du le remarquer...) Maintenant pour ce qui est du Hinata/Sasuke, et bien, je susi déslée de te l'anoncer, mais ce sera impossible...tu sauras pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Et en plus, j'aime pas trop le couples hétéros...Désolée ! Merci pour ta review qui m'encourage ! Bisous !**

Elle.

Chapitre 5 :

Ils se trouvaient dans la même salle de bain que tout à l'heure, mais, contrairement à tout à l'heure, quelqu'un se trouvait dedans. Ou plus précisément, dans la baignoire. On ne voyait juste dépasser que le haut du crâne, le reste étant ensevelit sous une nappe de mousse. La masse sortit sa chevelure bleue corbeau de l'eau. Sasuke se glaça sur place. Que faisait-il ici ? Hinata quant-elle, baissa les yeux pour ne pas apercevoir quoi que ce soit de l'être se trouvant dans le bain.

« -Qu'est-ce que te tu fais ici Itachi ? S'écria Sasuke, pour une fois le visage déformé par la haine.

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Je prends un bain, ça te gênes peut être ? »

Itachi se leva, et se planta devant Sasuke.

« -Non, pas du tout, mais tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de te couvrir.

-Pourquoi donc, je suis en présence de mon frère…

-…et de nous, articula la noiraude.

-Oh Hinata! Te revoilà, j'ai bien cru que tu t'étais perdue. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec mon frère ? Demanda Itachi en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Elle est venue à la fête avec moi, s'empressa de dire le noiraud.

-Ah, c'et une nouvelle conquête alors, rajouta Itachi.

-Exactement.

-Hein ? S'écrièrent en cœur Sakura et Hinata. »

Sasuke se rapprocha de la noiraude et la prit par les épaules.

« -Je tiens quand même à préciser que je ne suis pas au courant. Je ne suis pas venue avec toi, mais avec mon meilleur ami. Désolée de casser des désirs et réalités, maintenant Itachi rhabille-toi, il faut que je soigne Sakura. »

La noiraude amena la rose devant le robinet et Itachi en profita pour rapprocher de son frère et lui chuchoter:

« -Dommage, pourtant elle est plutôt pas mal…mais elle t'a bien rembarrée. »

Hinata de son côté, fini son bandage et rangea tout le matériel.

« -Voilà, c'est fini, maintenant je vais essayer de te trouver les chambres pour que tu puisses te reposer. Allez, viens, on y va.

-Hum, merci, marmonna Sakura, ayant trop honte pour le dire plus fort. »

Elles dirigèrent vers la porte lorsque Itachi s'écria soudain:

« -Sais-tu au moins où elle se trouve ? »

La noiraude baissa la tête, devant reconnaître qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle accepta donc l'aide de l'Uchiha, ne pouvant faire autrement. Ils quittèrent la salle de bain, traversèrent les deux couloirs et entrèrent dans la pièce aux nombreux lits. A leur grandes surprises, des gens s'y trouvaient. Hinata s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'elle le vit, allongé sur un lit, feuilletant un magazine de sport. Il avait toujours aimé le sport, contrairement à elle. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas vu à la fête. Même, elle avait vu Sakura en compagnie de Kankuro, ils avaient l'air vraiment au meilleur de leur forme. Hinata ne comprenait toujours pas pour le blond restait avec la rose, sûrement pour se faire bien voir et surtout pour éviter les représailles ô combien inutiles et exaspérantes de cette Barbie teinte en rose. Hinata se dit qu'étant petite et non-consciente de ces choses là, elle n'aurait jamais acheté une telle Barbie. La noiraude se rapprocha de Sasuke et d'Itachi, bien déterminée à ce que Naruto ne la remarque pas. Mais, son plan échoua lamentablement car le blond se posta devant en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, signe qu'il était embarrassé.

« -Hey, Hinata.

-Bon…bonjour Na…Naruto.

-Heu…t'étais pas là hier…je veux dire, je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu étais occupée ?

-N..non non, j'y étais mais…je suis pas restée longtemps, marmonna t-elle.

-Oh…et ton petit ami ne t'as pas refait de reproches ?Je veux pas qu'il s'imagine des trucs, demanda t-il, incertain.

-Oh, euh…non, il ne risque pas de m'en faire, on s'est disputé, il a était un peu trop violent et je suis partie, chuchota la noiraude, n'en pouvant plus de lui mentir, même si ce qu'elle racontait était tout de même un mensonge. »

Naruto pris Hinata par le bras, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Hinata n'osait protester, de peur de le vexer. Et sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva sur la terrasse, son bras enfin lâché par le blond.

Pourquoi l'avait-il emmenée ici ? Elle n'osa pas lui demander, trop occupée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait jamais prêté attention au temps et donc, elle ne savait l'heure qu'il était, mais maintenant qu'elle sentait une légère brise danser dans son coup, elle remarqua l'obscurité. Elle s'approcha du blond penché sur la balustrade, les cheveux au vent.

« -Hinata ? demanda Naruto d'une voix remplie de tristesse.

-O..oui ?

-Sais-tu tenir des secrets ?

-O..oui, je suppose, p..pourquoi ? interrogea t-elle, son cœur battant la chamade.

-Je voudrais t'avouer quelque chose.

-Je…je t'écoute, murmura t'elle, le nez rosie par le froid et les joues en feu.

-Rapproche-toi, veux-tu ? C'est quelque chose d'important, avoua t-il. »

Hinata se rapprocha tant bien que mal, les jambes en compote. Que voulait-il lui dire de si important ?

« -Et bien, cela t'es t-il déjà arrivé d'aimer quelqu'un au point de vouloir être avec lui en permanence ? questionna t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Euh…eh bien…oui. »

Bien sur que cela lui était déjà arrivé, elle vivait ça en ce moment avec Naruto. Elle commença à paniquer mais elle n'était pas idiote. Si il lui posait des questions comme ça, c'est que cela ne la concernait pas. Pourquoi voulait-il lui avouer à elle, elle qui en était éprise ? Il devait avoir de bonnes raisons, Hinata était une personne de confiance, et il le savait parfaitement,.

« -Alors tu sais à quel point cela fait souffrir. Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un qui m'ignore continuellement, sauf lorsque l'on se dispute. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'insulter et de me foutre de lui, mais lui, il ne fait rien qui puisse changer les choses. Qu'est ce que je dois faire, Hinata ? supplia t-il. »

La noiraude comprit de suite à qui il faisait allusion, et une vague de nostalgie l'envahit. Sasuke. Le fait que Naruto soit gay, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus une chance de lui avouer ses sentiments, tout cela était dur à assimiler. Mais encore une fois elle était une Hyûga, forte et impassible, mais elle était aussi une femme, et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était le bonheur de son amour et pour cela, elle l'aiderai quoi qu'il arrive.

« -Eh bien, tout d'abord, je pense qu'il faut que tu songes à redevenir célibataire, parce que Sakura le prendrait très mal si tu la trompais avec –désolée de te dire ça- son amour de toujours.

Et puis après, je pense qu'il faudra que tu ailles voir Sasuke pour le lui dire, mais avant d'en arriver là, je te conseille d'essayer d'être plus gentil avec lui mais pas trop, histoire qu'il ne se doute pas de quelque chose.

-Je veux bien, mais…si je deviens gentil d'un seul coup, il risque vraiment de se douter de quelque chose, dit-il avec beaucoup de panique dans la voix. »

Hinata s'approcha du blond et le prit dans ses bras. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi, aussi vulnérable. Elle posa une main rassurante dans les cheveux de son amour, comme pour l'apaiser. La tête sur l 'épaule de la noiraude, Naruto ferma les yeux, il se sentait protégé et il se dit que s'il n'avait pas été gay, il y a longtemps qu'il serait avec elle. A peine avait-il eu cette pensée qu'une bulle éclata dans son esprit. Il s'écarta d'Hinata et la saisi par les épaules, sous ce geste si soudain, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

« -Hinata, j'ai une idée ! Je pense que devenir ami avec lui serait trop…difficile. Donc, le mieux, ce serait de le rendre jaloux, et pour cela il faudrait que tu te faces passer pour ma petite amie.

-Que quoi ? N-non mais ça va pas ? Je vais pas faire ça ! Je-je veux dire que ce n'est pas une solution…balbutina t-elle.

-Je t'en supplie…tu es ma seule chance…ma seule chance de…

-D'a…d'accord, je vais le faire. »

La réponse fut immédiate, il lui sauta littéralement dans les bras, chose qu'elle n'attendait en aucun cas. Elle changea rapidement d'aspect, passant du blanc au rouge, mais malgré sa gêne, elle souriait. Il la regardait enfin, pas comme elle l'aurait voulu, mais il la regardait tout de même, alors pour faire durer la chose, elle enroula timidement de ses bras frêle le dos de Naruto et respira son odeur épicée à plein nez. Elle était heureuse, heureuse comme elle l'avait jamais été auparavant, car pour une fois, elle servait à quelque chose. Mais tout à coup, on entendit une porte coulisser.

« -Hum…Je dérange peut être ? »

Les jeunes gens se lâchèrent immédiatement et piquèrent tout deux un far. Sasuke Uchiha se tenait dans l'embrasure de la baie. Il fixa longuement Hinata puis jeta un regard à Naruto et détourna vivement la tête, chose qui ne manqua absolument pas à la noiraude.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, nous y voilà, un nouveau chapitre, de nouveaux problèmes. **

**Je tiens d'abord à vous dire merci, ben oui quand même, merci aux 4 personnes qui m'ont laissées des commentaires, vous êtes adorables ! Je dis aussi merci aux éventuels lecteurs qui me lisent mais qui ne le signale pas, merci (vous êtes aussi adorables xD). Ensuite, je m'excuse pour les temps de publication...merci l'éducation (bip) ! Et pour finir, sachez que à mon goût, ce chapitre n'apporte rien de spécial, j'espère seulement qu'il vous apportera un peu de rire ! Et une dernière chose, M. P et M. C sont dégoutants xD? N'est ce pas, Mme C !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Elle.

Chapitre 6

Hinata regarda Sasuke, un petit sourire satisfait peint sur son visage de porcelaine. La confession de Naruto sur l'amour qu'il possédait pour le brun s'avérait donc réciproque. Sinon, pourquoi Sasuke aurait-il si soudainement détourné la tête ? Tout cela la mit soudain de bonne humeur, et avec toujours ce même sourire, elle entoura de son bras la hanche de Naruto.

« -Non, absolument pas, déclara t-elle avec une lueur de malice dans ses yeux nacrés. »

Naruto, surpris par ce geste soudain, se raidit, mais, après mûre réflexion, il fit de même et entoura lui aussi la hanche frêle de la noiraude. Sasuke de son côté fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas. A quoi jouait-ils, tous les deux ? Naruto ne sortait-il pas avec la pimbêche qu'était Sakura ? Déjà qu'avec elle ça l'horripilait, mais avec Hyûga, il ne pourrait jamais le concevoir. Mais il ne pouvait se déclarer à Naruto en sachant pertinemment que ce dernier le détestait, ce serait du suicide. Il devait rester tel qu'il était, c'est à dire froid et prétentieux.

« -Tant mieux alors. Au fait Naruto, je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec elle. Et ta brûlante histoire d'amour avec Haruno, c'est fini ? C'est toi ou elle ? J'opterai plutôt pour la première option. A moins qu'elle ne soit pas au courant ? Non, ce ne serait pas ton genre, toi le beau blond aimé de tous qui ne brise jamais le cœur des jeunes filles excitées par ton simple passage. Tu es le parfait cavalier, le type qu'on veut présenter à ses parents, celui avec qui on veut sortir parce que ça fait augmenter la réputation. C'est sûrement pour cela que tu sors avec Hyûga, n'est ce pas ? »

Naruto qui tout du long avait essayé de se contenir, lâcha Hinata, se jeta sur le brun et lui asséna un coup de poing au visage que ce dernier évita. Hinata regardait la scène, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle n'arrivait à bouger aucun de ses membres trop engourdis par la peur. Jamais elle n'avait vu Naruto aussi furieux, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il réagirait pour elle de cette façon. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'extase, il fallait qu'elle les séparent.

« -Arrêtez-vous !, hurla-t-elle, en vain. »

Ne pouvant rien faire de ses bras fragiles, elle se précipita à l'intérieur.

De leur côté, les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours en train de se défigurer. Seulement Sasuke, sans le vouloir, fit un croche-patte à Naruto, ce qui eu pour conséquence de le faire tomber, le brun à califourchon sur lui.

Visage contre visage, ils pouvaient sentir tous deux le souffle saccadé de leur adversaire. Le blond, surpris par cette position, ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et paniqua jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de dur contre son ventre…Sasuke, lui, changea immédiatement de

couleur, passant du blanc cachet au rouge tomate. Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver, lui qui d'habitude était si impassible ? Devant cette situation plus que dérangeante, le blond sourit.

« -Alors Uchiha, je te fais autant d'effet que ça ? déclara Naruto d'une voix suave et passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt du brun.

-Si tu savais…murmura Sasuke, la bouche au creux de l'oreille du blond.

* * *

><p>« -Venez m'aider ! Sasuke et Naruto sont en train de se battre ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. »<p>

Le gens présents dans la chambre se retournèrent vers elle ce qui la fit rougir intensément. Elle regretta de suite son geste, car elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention de toute une pièce. Elle triturait ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'un grand brun s'approcha d'elle.

« -Hinata ? demanda t-il, incertain. »

Elle releva la tête, surprise que quelqu'un daigne lui parler.

« -Kiba ? murmura t-elle.

-Oh Hinata, qu'est ce que je suis content de te voir ! »

Il allait lui sauter dans les bras, jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade noire se planta devant elle. Itachi. Il la regardait, un grand sourire ornant son visage pâle.

« -Tiens, comme on se retrouve ! Ca va depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu saurais pas où est mon frère, par hasard ?

-Ton frère… »

Hinata posa un doigt sur son menton. Devait-elle vraiment indiquer à Itachi où se trouvait le noiraud ? Alors qu'elle avait réussi à créer un plan parfait ? Il risquerai de tout faire capoter.

«-N-non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Essaye peut-être dans la salle de bain. O-où alors, suis Ino…bégaya t-elle pour donner l'illusion.

-Hmm…tu as raison…Ino, où es-tu ? »

La noiraude soupira et jeta un coup d'œil vers la terrasse. Bien qu'il y ai des rideaux, elle parvint à distinguer les silhouettes de ses deux camarades qui revenait. Ils ouvrirent la porte, Naruto s'approcha d'Hinata et mima un « merci » qui eu pour effet de la faire sourire. Seulement, elle distingua aussi Sakura tapit au fond de la pièce, une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

La noiraude sentit dès cet instant que tout ce qui venait de se passer ne durerait pas longtemps, ou du moins, pas comme elle l'espérait.

Le soleil venait de se coucher et Hinata complètement épuisée par tous ces évènements décida d'aller prendre un bain.

Elle entra dans la pièce, alluma la lumière, ouvrit l'eau et commença à se déshabiller. Elle revoyait défiler dans sa tête des bribes de la soirée d'hier. Tout en se laissant aller dans l'eau de la baignoire, elle se dit qu'elle aurait vraiment mieux fait de ne pas y aller. Alors, agacée et persuadée que cela ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle se laissa couler dans cette eau limpide et remplie de mousse.

* * *

><p>Elle ouvrit les yeux et se demanda une nouvelle fois où elle était. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, la peur l'empêchait de respirer convenablement, elle suffoquait. Elle appela à l'aide, mais personne ne semblait l'entendre, sa vue se brouillait, elle voyait flou. Une douleur lacérante lui transperçait le crâne. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, il était impératif qu'elle se calme. Alors elle hurla, elle hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle respire.<p>

« -Hinata ? Hinata calme toi, CALME-TOI ! hurla une voix extérieur. »

Elle sentit des bras autour d'elle, elle sentit qu'on la berçait, qu'on lui demandait de se calmer. Elle entendait une voix douce, masculine pourtant. Et même si elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, elle se calma et ouvra péniblement les yeux, chose qui lui semblait répétée.

« -Hey, Hinata…

-…Je…hum…I…tachi… ?

-Je suis là…doucement, souffla t-il.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je…,murmura t-elle.

-Je crois que tu as cauchemardé. Tu…tu as fais je sais pas trop quoi, tu as hurlé…je suis arrivé…et je t'ai trouvé, en sueur, toute pâle…c'était horrible, articula Itachi angoissé.

-Je…je ne me souviens de rien…je suis dé-désolée…mais j'ai tellement peur…je déteste cet endroit…je veux rentrer…, sanglota t-elle.

-Je crois que l'on en est tous là. Ecoute, lève toi, habille toi et tous les deux, on va aller manger ! »

Elle sourit devant la simplicité de son ami. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le dressing prévu à cet effet. Elle attrapa rapidement deux trois trucs et les enfila. Devant le miroir, cela donna quelque chose d'assez quelconque, c'est à dire, un jean serré noir, une marinière marron et blanche et des converses marrons. Après avoir fini de se pomponner, elle parti rejoindre Itachi qui l'attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre.

« -Corn Flakes, attendez-moi, j'arrive ! hurla t-il, le poing en l'air. »

La noiraude, visiblement exaspérée par tant d'imbécillité, soupira. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à franchir le pas, Itachi fut projeté en arrière et s'écrasa contre le mur du couloir qui menait à la porte de la cuisine.

« -Ici, c'est notre territoire. »

En effet, devant elle se tenait son cousin, Neji Hyûga une expression de mépris sur le visage.

_**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, merci à vous de m'avoir lu, et j'ajouterai une chose : Reviews ?**_


End file.
